


Fazbear Pizzeria's Revival

by QuinRenee93



Series: One Big, Happy, and Messy Family [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Chaos, Dirty Jokes, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, FnafAU, Fun, Henry is dead?, Hidden file, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rebuilding, Serial Killers, Souls, Swearing, fnaf - Freeform, new owner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinRenee93/pseuds/QuinRenee93
Summary: Quin Renee has spent thirteen years of her known life with the Fazbear Company, and now eight years after Henry's death, Quin inherits the old Fazbear Pizzeria which is in need of a new face and a second chance. However something is not quite right with the animatronics, they arent the same ones she once knew and the marionette is hostile to anyone that gets too close to the manger's office. Quin does her best to restore the restaurant, but Vanny is being more difficult then normal and nosy about the office herself, and refuses to let it be open to the public just yet. But is the issue personal or business? Or something darker? Who is talking to Quin with the weird security tablet? Why are the animatronics stuck in stage mode? Why is the marionette so aggressive? and what's with the park with the graves right by the building? Meanwhile, old files are being discovered, and people are missing all over the city.
Relationships: Bonnie/Marionette | The Puppet, Freddy Fazbear/Golden Freddy
Series: One Big, Happy, and Messy Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973059
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin Renee has spent thirteen years of her known life with the Fazbear Company, and now eight years after Henry's death, Quin inherits the old Fazbear Pizzeria which is in need of a new face and a second chance. However something is not quite right with the animatronics, they arent the same ones she once knew and the marionette is hostile to anyone that gets too close to the manger's office. Quin does her best to restore the restaurant, but Vanny is being more difficult then normal and nosy about the office herself, and refuses to let it be open to the public just yet. But is the issue personal or business? Or something darker? Who is talking to Quin with the weird security tablet? Why are the animatronics stuck in stage mode? Why is the marionette so aggressive? and what's with the park with the graves right by the building? Meanwhile, old files are being discovered, and people are missing all over the city.

_Thunder boomed and lightning flickered across the dark sky as as torrents of icy rain cascaded down and flooded the parking lot. Trees screamed in fury at the wind as it blew hard enough to rip them from their roots. "Come on! It's just a bit further!" Shouted a figure dagging a smaller one across the pavement. Lightning flashed across the sky with a crack of thunder right behind it- lighting up the building on the other side of the parking lot and revealing a couple cars parked in front of it. **Fazbear Dinner** was spelled out in bold glowing red letters on the front of it. "We'll be safe here for now." The taller figure said while pulling the smaller one under the doorway. The small one shivered and pressed itself against the taller one and with a soft voice said. "I'm scared, they are all around us, and they are scared too." _ _The front door swung open letting gloden light shine out into the rain and the figures stumbled into the building's warmth as a girl's voice sang out. "Welcome to Fazbear Dinner, come for the food, stay for the show~"_

_< ><><><><><><>_

Quin Renee started awake softly swearing, her sliverly blue eyes were a sight to behold as she glared at a faint golden outline of a figure standing by her bed. "Go the hell away." She hissed at it. The outline wavered and slowly faded from sight as Quin rolled over in her bed looked at the clock. "Mother fucker." She swore, seeing that it was four AM. Groaning, she wiggled her way out of her mess of a bed and sat up scowling. She reached over and turned on her yellow lamp, wincing at the bright light that flooded the room. Her room was more of a walk in closet really, with light blue walls and a few random posters on the walls, and just enough room for her single bed covered with her tangled up black and rose patterned comforter with matching pillows, and a single dresser containing her clothes. Still, it was her room, no matter how small it was. With a sigh, Quin stood up and brushed her bright red hair out of her face. " _I should probably tone it down before my meeting tomarrow.."_ She thought tiredly.

She was supposed to meet the unholy terror and nightmare of the company tomarrow, also know as Vanny the White Rabbit. In reality, Vanny was actually named Vanessa, and she was one of the top three members in the company. Quin honestly didn't understand how the company was set up, William Afton was the CEO, but also owned his own restaurant: Rockstar Arcade, but liked to visit and repair animatronics at other locations and did restorations of old animatronics at his house. Vanessa mainly did accounting, but she also did sudden inspections on other locations and if they didn't meet her standards to the letter, she'd shut them down, and was extremely well known for being difficult to work with and for always wearing her rabbit suit. Jermy, the youngest of the three was just the owner of the Freddy Fazbear Party Palace, and thanks to his uncanny ability to make himself look like a number of different people, helped to create and test programs for the animatronics, but was considered to be one of the big three in the company, Fazbear Entertainment.

Quin pushed open her door and stepped out into the tiny hall that led out to the living room/kitchen area. She and Jermy lived together in a small apartment that had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a combo of a living room and kitchen. They had lived in for thirteen years now, and still hadn't upgraded, although neither stayed home much. Jermy spent most of his time at his restaurant or off on mysterious travels that he called vacations, and Quin was usually at the company headquarters, or William's house where she helped Will restore animatronics.

As Quin quietly walked into the kitchen, she paused in front of a picture hanging in the hall of a tall man wearing a wine colored vest coat with a blue long sleeved shirt under it and a smile on his face as if someone had just told him a joke. On his left stood a shorter man with black hair with purple highlights in a flashy purple shirt, and on his right stood a tall patchy looking white rabbit. Behind them, stood the three yellow animatronics who made up a band called The Golden Boys, They were known as Spring Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Spring bonnie. One of the two waved at the camera. While the rabbit was making rude gestures at the camera as the taller bear lunged at him. In front of the humans, stood a short teenager with blonde hair, and glee plastered all over his face as he waved. A young girl stood at his side, with bright red hair and sliverly blue eyes that seem to stare through the camera into the hallway itself.

Quin stared at her younger self and shuddered. Even to herself, her eyes were unsettling, many people said they felt as if she could see them down to their soul and it scared them. Shaking her head, Quin glanced around and spied what she'd came out for on the counter. It was a handmade plush of her, perfectly detailed right down to the finger nails. It was very old, and a gift from someone she could barely remember. It was a little creepy, but it always helped her to calm down and sleep better. She walked over and picked it up with a smile. "Hey little bud, I had a visitor again." She told it. "They're getting more frequent again, and I'm getting a little tired of seeing them." Quin looked over the plush with a chuckle. "Wanna be my protection again hmm? They never like being near you." She traced the strange cut markings around one of it's shoulders, a perfect replica of the scars etched on her left shoulder, and a reminder of that day. Suddenly exhausted, Quin stumbled her way back and collapsed onto her bed in a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. "You're hot"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanny isn't overly pleased with the new owner of the location.  
> Quin stumbles over herself and calls Vanny hot.

Vanessa sighed as she watched the red headed girl moving about outside from her limousine with distaste. " _This is such a disaster."_ She thought to herself. Vanessa didn't think much of this youngster. Barely twenty years old, and trusted with such a huge responsibility, how was she supposed to take this _child_ and turn her into a professional business owner? And of _this_ specific restaurant as well. Vanessa was pissed about the pizzeria more then anything else, she'd been asking for it since it closed down five years ago. And now this kid just comes along and gets it? Not to mettion this girl's style did not meet Vanessa's standards. From what she could see, the girl was wearing baggy cargo pants, a thick black long sleeve shirt with some kind of flaming unicorn on it, and hot pink sneakers. Her hair was a bizarre red color that practically glowed in the sun. She seemed to be examining the flowers that seemed determined to take over the parking lot. Vanessa shook her head. This simply wouldn't do.

Vanessa reached over and picked up a large fuzzy rabbit head sitting beside her. It was mostly white, with red eyes and a large cheerful grin. There were brown patches that covered one eye and most of her left ear. Vanessa was already wearing the rest of the suit, which was a pure white full body suit designed to look like a rabbit complete with a large blue bow fastened at the neck.The suit itself was named Vanny the White Rabbit, but it was mainly known as Vanny or White Rabbit. It was Vanessa's pride and joy, fully designed and developed by her, only for her exact body measurements. The ears could move on their own, and often reflected Vanny's mood. The suit's red eyes would randomly blink and could even change color if Vanny wished them to, and came with a night vision mode.

After making sure the ears on the head were intact, Vanessa stepped out of the car, slaming the door closed behind her. She carefully slipped the rabbit head on, and snapped it's small spring locks in place. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She counted to ten before slowly releasing it and opened her eyes as she settled into the role of Vanny the White Rabbit. _Calm, cool, and professional._ Vanessa smiled in her suit. " _Complete perfection is the key to a successful business."_ Vanny stepped up to the driver's door and tapped on the glass. The chauffeur rolled his window down and stared at Vanny impassively. "I am not certain how long this will take, possibly more then an hour." She informed him. The chauffeur nodded and glanced at the dials for the car. "If it is alright with you, madame, I will go back to that gas station we passed earlier and top off the tank." He replied. Vanny tilted her head. "Go. Do what you need to, just make sure to get back at a reasonable time." The chauffeur told her to have a good day and started the limousine as she stepped away. ****

Vanny watched the limo drive away before she turned and approached the red head standing in the middle of the parking lot. "Staring at it isn't going to make it magically better." Vanny commented. The red head let out a quiet yelp and spun around, nearly running into Vanny as she did so. Vanny pushed the girl back and frowned within her suit. "You need to learn to be more observant in your surroundings." She informed her. Mentally, Vanessa snickered at how ridiculous the size difference was between them. The girl barely reached her chin, and now that Vanny was closer, she could see how thin the girl really was under all that cloth. The girl cleared her throat and tossed her hair back with a stomp of her foot as she extended her hand out towards Vanny. "Greetings, Vanny. I'm Quin Renee. I'm supposed to take over this place- I think." Said the red head a little nervously.

Vanny raised an eyebrow and paused to actually study the girl thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have known. I mean, you honestly look more like a random highschooler then a business owner." Vanny said dryly as she shook hands with Quin. Quin flushed slightly. "My roommate accidentally bleached my dress suit while trying to tie dye his stuff." She replied looking annoyed. "At least I hope that is what he was trying to do, I can never tell with him." Vanny tilted her head. "Your roomate is your cousin Jeremy right?" she inquired, although she already knew the answer. "Yep. The one and only fabulous Jermy, just so happens to be my cousin and roomate, and a royal pain in my ass at times." Quin huffed. "Please forgive me, I honestly had a laid out plan with a script and everything, but it kinda fell apart when I found out about my suit this morning." Vanny snorted. "A script? Just for me? You shouldn't have." Quin gave Vanny a sheepish grin.

Vanny let out an exaggerated sigh. "Since the pizzeria isn't even open, I suppose I can let this lack of proper uniform slide for just this one time." Privately, Vanny felt amused about the script, it wasn't often anyone bothered using one, or at least mettioned using one. Vanny turned and let her gaze fall upon the pizzeria. "So, what do you think so far?" She asked casually. Quin turned and stared at the large, flat building at the other side of the parking lot. It was a one story high building, painted a tan color with small checkered patterns wrapped around the pillars. The windows were boarded up and there was griffti and advertisements plastered all over the outside of them. Ivy grew from the roof and spread into huge over grown bushes and had large blooms that were in various shades of blues and purples. There were big, old plastic letters spelling out **F eedy F zbear P zze ia** fastened to the top of the doorway. The rest of the letters seemed to be missing or broken off, leaving shattered pieces of plastic in front of the doors.

Quin stared intently at the building, mauling over Vanny's question as she studied it. Was this a test? Perhaps a way to see if she did care? What could be the right answer? Quin didn't know, but she did know she was running out of time to reply and quickly blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You're hot." She told the white rabbit.


	3. Breakers and a Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanny is inside the pizzeria. Quin googles how to fix a breaker box and wanders into a creepy park. Cue the screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me advice and tell me what you think so far please! I'm stilling learning how to write and any help would really be appreciated.

Horrified and embarrassed, Quin stood frozen as she stared at the pizzeria with a bright blush on her face. She hadn't meant to say that, but was so nervous that it had popped out before she'd been able to stop herself. "I-I uh..fuck. I didn't.. I meant.. Your suit? Hot. S-sorry." She stammered out trying and failing horribly to apologize. Vanny cleared her throat and said in a deadpan voice. "I'm quite cool thank you, my suit is equipped with vents and if needed, I can activate a system of fans within." Quin managed to let out a slight squeak and nodded, staring at the ground with an even redder face. Vanny snorted and walked past her. "Do yourself a favor and turn on the outside breaker box. I'll turn on the inside one for you." Quin didn't respond or move until Vanny had ducked into the pizzeria. "Fucking idiot." She scolded herself as she smacked herself upside her head. "Out of everything you could have said, "You're Hot" was your fucking choice?" Quin groaned. She hopped Vanny wasn't bothered by it, granted maybe she was used to it. After all, there's no way other people haven't called her that.. Right?

Quin took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and headed towards the building. " _Vanny said to turn on the power right?" Shouldn't be too hard._ Quin thought to herself. She'd gone over the blueprints yesterday, after she had been told she was going to get this place. Quin briskly walked towards the building glancing at the flowering ivy that was taking over the parking lot. " _I wonder if we could bind it up in someway to make_ _one of those fancy flower wall things."_ She mused. She paused in front of the door, and curiously peered in through the glass, but didn't see Vanny. " _Must be in the parts room by now. Better hurry."_ She turned left and carefully stepped over the plastic scattered across the sidewalk. " _The blueprints showed that the_ _outside_ _breaker is on the left side, concealed by a door panel designed to match the wall."_ There were two breakers for this pizzeria, one on the outside and one inside. They were set up in such a way that inless both of them were active, the power wouldn't be fully functional inside.

Quin cleared the corner of the building and almost instantly spotted the breaker box. " _So much for being concealed."_ She thought, momentary annoyed. The panel that was supposed to hide the box was hanging haphazardly off of it and from the looks of it, it hadn't been damaged by weather or time, but by someone or something yanking it off. The weeds around it were yellow andtrampled, and a discarded pack of cigarettes lay under the breaker box. There was also a broken padlock laying on the ground, as if providing proof that someone had broken into the box. Quin picked up the lock and stuffed it into her pockets, and uncertainly eyeballed the inside of the box. Now came the hard part. "How the fuck do I make this damn thing work?" She growled at it. Quin didn't actually know how to deal with breaker boxes. She'd never had to fix one, and Jeremy sure as hell hadn't shown her, at least with animatronics all she'd needed to do was replace fuses and wires and had help to do it, but with a breaker box with no labels or information on it, she didn't know shit. She cautiously flipped a few switches but nothing happened- least from what she could see and hear- and tried to make out what the ruined labels were saying. So far only two were half readable; one was named Kitchen and the other was Prize Corner.

Feeling like an idiot, Quin sighed and pulled out her phone, and googled how to fix a breaker box. A few results popped up and and she scanned through them as fast as possible. From what she read, all of the switchers should be turned to middle and the main one was usually a large switch at the bottom or top of the panel. Shoving her phone back in her pocket, she starting flipping the switches, mimicking a picture that she'd found in the article. Once everything was matched up, she pulled the big horizontal one up with a grunt. " _Ok. That one needs WD-40."_ She snorted and looked at the door panel. "Welp, you're fucked sideways." She told it. Just incase, she tried to move it back into position and it just ended up worse. Giving up, Quin turned away and started walking back to the front. Abruptly, she stopped. The left side of the pizzeria was beside several open acres of wild land covered thickly with trees and bushes. There was a wire fence surrounding it and no trespassing signs all over the outer edges. So why did she see something shining in the trees? And more to the point she noticed, why was there an hole in the fence itself? Suspicious, Quin walked towards the woods and found a very overgrown gate nestled between two very rotted wooden beams.

Oddly, there was a very broken and overgrown path that wound through the trees beyond the gate, and it was this path Quin followed and soon found herself in the the middle of what looked like an abandoned park. It looked old, and there were a great many trees growing in between slides and there was even one in between the bars of a monkey bar set. An old stone fountain sat surrounded by metal frames from benches long rotted away, it's surface coved in black and green with cracks running throughout the stone, even a few flowers were growing in the upper levels. As Quin looked around, she spotted many other things hidden or simply one with the ground or trees, the poles of a tall tent, slides and various other playground equipment, deeper still, she could see what appeared to be horses attached to poles on some circle like platform. " _Is that a carousel?" Here?_ She wondered quietly. For she did not dare speak and interrupt the eerie silence. There wasnt even any bird song. But what really drew Quin's gaze was a pair of stones that were carved into the shape of hearts. Each was set at the top of a pair of raised mounds of earth and had massive rose bushes all over them.

Abruptly, the eerie silence was broken by a very high pitched screaming shriek. Startled, Quin whirled around and nearly fell on her face as she tripped over her own feet. As she recovered her balance, the scream echoed again through the woods and she broke into a run, back to the pizzeria from where it came.


	4. Marionette and a caged Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette is awake, People get attacked, and a certain rabbit gets caged.

Vanny ducked with a muffled curse as the tall willowly thing attacked her, wildly swinging a crowbar nearly as long as it's own arm. Vanny kicked it in the main chest area and it screamed and stumbled back down the hallway as Vanessa retreated to the security office. She'd just been in the manager's office looking for breaker box that was supposed to be in there when she swore she'd heard something fall in the main room. When Quin didn't respond to her calls, Vanny had stepped out and received an unpleasant surprise in the form of a crowbar colliding with her head. Luckily, Her mask had protected her, but now it was half blind and was more of a hindrance then protection.

The thing recovered and threw itself at Vanny again; swinging the tool as if it was a bat. Abruptly, it stopped short of the doorway and froze before jerking back like it'd been stung. "Well. Nice to see that even an old senile thing like you can remember protocol." Vanny snarled as she tugged off her head. Now that the thing couldn't reach her -and now that she had taken her mask off- she could clearly see the being that had attacked her. It was a tall and, very thin black figure, with long legs and arms, each with two white stripes at each wrist and ankle. It had a white oval shaped mask with holes cut for eyes, purple stripes were painted under the eyes, connecting to a big smile that was cut out.

"Jesus Christ." Vanny muttered. She cautiously moved back from the doorway and to her surprise, hit a wall. Glancing behind her, she realized that the other security door was sealed shut. " _Well, that's just great isn't it?"_ She groused. From what she could tell, half the power seemed to be on, which meant that Quin would be coming in soon, but would that mean the animatronic would go for her? Vanny eyed the tall being in front of her and grinned. What if it _did_ attack the girl? Surely if Quin was unable to own a restaurant due to a concussion or was perhaps even dead.. " _I might just get the pizzeria, and then I could just scrap that stupid marionette and claim it as a freak accident.Two birds, one stone."_ At that monent she heard Quin's voice calling out for her. She sounded faint, but was getting louder.

"Hey, Marionette, -that's your name incase you've forgotten it- but what are you gonna do hm?" Vanny asked while adopting a causal posture. "I mean, I came with back up, and we're planing on tearing this place apart wether you like it or not, and they'll start breaking things while you just standing there, guarding little old me." The marionette shifted and turned it's head towards the main room and then back to Vanny. After a moment, they shook their head and stared intently at Vanny. Vanny glared in annoyance at it. "What? Am I really such a dangerous thing, all alone, while the crew works to take apart the building?" If as to prove her point, a loud crash echoed down the hall. The marionette did not budge from where it was standing but a burst of static erupted from it and their eyes flickered for a second. Then a very soft, almost girlish voice came from the marionette. "We know why you are here Vanny, and daddy always said to never let you have it." The marionette's voice grew sharper, more angry as it said,

" **Henry always said you were a bad apple.**

**You were never a member of our family.**

**And we will make sure** **you,**

 **_never_ ** **_succeed."_ **

With that, the marionette slammed the crowbar into the leftside wall so hard that bits of tile and drywall exploded everywhere. At the same time, an ear splitting screech came from over head and the metal security door crashed down with a bang that shook the walls. The marionette let out another burst of static, almost like a laugh, and walked away.

Vanny cussed out everything she should think of as she ran her hand over the door. There was no way she'd be able to lift it up, and considering how deep it was in the floor, it might be air tight. Henry had once said: They aren't so much as a cage, as they are a death sentence." " _For once that's something we both agree on old man."_ Vanny thought tiredly. She thought about what the marionette had said, and frowned, how would Henry have known about what she really wanted? She'd never told _anyone. And more to the point,_ Sher realized. _"How and When did he program the marionette to attack me?"_

Shortly after the marionette had walked away, a startled. "Oh shit" yelp came from the main room along with the sound of wood breaking from being hit. To Vanny's surprise, she heard a weird, loud crackling sound, a static filled shriek and another crash of wood being broken. A merry, yet muffled "Boo ya bitch!" echoed from the main room as well. Vanny called out suspiciously; "Quin? Is that you?" Quick footsteps came down the hall and Quin's tousled head came into veiw. "Hi Vanessa!" She practically sang when she spotted her. Quin looked gleeful and energetic like she'd drank a double shot of espresso. What really struck Vanny was how sliver her eyes looked. They were almost glowing they were that bright. 

Quin grinned and knocked on the door. "Knock knock," She said. Vanny scowled. "This is no time for jokes." She snapped. "Good. Because I didn't actually have any." Said Quin as she peered up at the roof. Vanny raised an eyebrow. "So you said knock knock-" Started Vanny. "Who's there?" Inquired Quin innocently. The two of them just stared at each other quietly through the glass. "As much as I understand making light of a bad situation, I am not a child and would much rather that you call for help instead." Vanny explained softly. Quin laughed slightly and shook her head. "Sorry. William personally insisted on training me, or rather got his daughter to do it. And you know that Liz like to make jokes to make kids laugh and calm down." Vanny blinked. It hadn't occurred to her that William would have made sure the kid was at least semi trained before tossing her into the business of owning a place.

"It's fine. Although I'm surprised. William has a nasty habit of just giving anyone who asks, a place to call their own, without any training." Vanny replied dubiously. Quin laughed for real this time. "I at least can confirm I've had alot of training for various different things. William actually taught me alot regarding animatronic repair, and Elizabeth and Michael used to watch me when I was a kid." "Hangon, Michael as in Will's son?" Vanny asked surprised. "Yep! He loved taking me to businesses and showing me how they worked. And ranted alot about how bad his dad's was set up." Quin snickered. "He'd go on for hours about it." Vanny studied Quin thoughtfully. " _Perhaps I was too quick to judge her._ She mused. _It sounds like she actually has a brain under all that dye. Perhaps I can use her instead of getting rid of her."_ Vanny started as Quin slammed her hand on the glass and peered at it. "I'm afraid that won't work well. The windows were made to be bulletproof after all." Vanny said dryly.

Something seemed to occur to Quin and she snorted. "Bulletproof maybe, but I know exactly who can break this shit down. For one, thing they are programed to, and for another, this side is designed to shatter." Vanny gave Quin a quizzical look. "Don't you know? Sure, as Henry famously quoted that they are a deathtrap not a cage, _but_ , they were created by Henry with one fatal flaw." Vanny had a sinking feeling as Quin grinned at her with glittering blue eyes.

"I just need to wake up ENDO1."


	5. Difficult Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More details of the pizzeria, Quin complains at a door, boops freddy's nose, walks into a wall, and makes a lame sexual joke to nobody. Also, a gold foot.

Quin walked away from the security office and Vanny with barely suppressed laughter making her shoulders quiver. Vanny had full heartily rejected the idea and desperately tried to make Quin do something - _anything-_ else. But there was no stopping her now. Especially since she _really_ wanted to wake up the endoskeleton. She knew it was probably a really stupid idea considering the other animatronic -the one Vanny had called Marionette- had attacked her, but hey, she'd gotten a nice crowbar from it. _"Although I don't know where I put it."_ She noted.

Speaking of Marionette, Quin paused in the main room warily and listened closely for any movement. It was almost too dark in the main room to see the black animatronic laying on the dirty floor, its body crumpled up and bent at odd angles in the dim light, but it was where Quin had left it. She honestly felt a little bad for tasing the poor thing, but it had been the only option at the time. She just hoped it hadn't been too badly damaged from the shock. The taser itself was somewhere else in the room after it had been knocked out of her hand by the flailing animatronic. Quin crouched down and gingerly touched the hand of the Marionette, but it remained still and quiet. So different then when it had attacked her. " _I may not trust it, but I should move it to a safe spot."_

She stood and looked around the room curiously, squinting to make out any details in the dim light from the front room and and stage lights. After a moment she spotted a small counter that had a series of shelves covered in dusty toys and stuffed animals of various sizes. " _That should work."_ Turning back to the animatronic, she carefully picked it up, mildly surprised by it's weight -she thought it would be heavier- she easily carried it over and sat the inert being down on the counter and leaned it against the wall while knocking various toys off in the process. With the Marionette out of the way, Quin walked across the main room, while throwing occasional glances at the stage where the animatronics stood. So far they hadn't moved, but better to be cautious then stupid. She approached the parts room door and pushed against it, but it didn't budge.

Puzzled, Quin stepped back and looked for the door hinges. "Ok, I am like ninety percent sure that you open _into_ the room. So what the fuck? Are you really going to make my life difficult as well?" Quin growled at the door, but received no reply. Grumbling, Quin turned away and considered her options. There were two ways to get into the Parts and Service room that she knew of; one was a large door marked with an employees only sign in the main room. The second way in was behind the stage curtains, and down a large hallway that led to a pair of storage rooms and a door into the service room. The halls were big enough for any animatronic to walk through, mainly so they could be moved to and from the parts room easily. However, in order to get backstage, she'd have to walk past the other animatronics.

With a sigh, Quin turned and slowly approached the stage, straining her ears and eyes for any sound or sign of movement. She hesitated before climbing on stage, eyeballing the dim stage lights and pulled out her phone. After turning on the flashlight on it, she cautiously looked over the animatronics standing on stage. _"They seem to be in mostly good condition,"_ She mused while tugging Bonnie's bright red bowtie straight. _"They need a good cleaning, and probably the joints need oiled."_ Spying Freddy's nose, she stood on her tiptoes and lightly poked it. "Boop." Quin giggled as it honked. She stepped around the brown bear and aimed the light at the stage floor thoughtfully and then shined it at the curtains. _"Not bad I suppose, personally I would have used a more chocolate color for the wood and a brighter red."_ She turned and flicked the light torwards Foxy's cove. _"A spruce stage would be more fitting for a pirate honestly. Perhaps I can change it later when I'm redecorating."_

Her phone beeped alerting her of a low battery and reminded her of why she was on the stage to begin with; getting into the parts and service room. Quin walked past the animatronics and pulled apart the curtains concealing the doorway to backstage and walked through. She shone her light around and jumped when a bright yellow flash lit up the room. "The hell?" She muttered. Shining her light more carefully around she abruptly stopped when it landed on a golden object peeking out from under a lumpy green tarp. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that looks like a foot." She muttered. She started towards it, and stopped and shook her head. _"No Dumbass,"_ She told herself. " _We can look at the shiny things later."_

She spun around on her heel and came face to wall with a thud and a muffled yelp. Quin jerked back, her feeling her face burning from embarrassment and was very glad that no-one was nearby to see that happen. She pointed her light down the hallway to her right and quickly walked down it instead of into the wall again. What she didn't notice was that the tarp behind her had moved and a large yellow bear head with glittering black eyes watched her go down the hallway and wrestle the the parts room door open.

Quin stepped into the parts room and sneezed hard. The air reeked of rust and dust laid thick on everything her light touched. The room was small, with shelves lining the walls from floor to ceiling. Many of the shelves were covered in reflective animatronics parts, wires, and tools. But creepily, one side of the wall was covered in shelves full of heads with eyes that reflected light in all directions as the flashlight's beam hit them. _"Is this what it feels like to be a stripper in front of an audience?_ She wondered feeling a little self conscious as she stepped deeper into the room. There was a large metal table pressed up against the other door, -hence why she couldn't get it to open- and sitting on top of the table was a large sliver colored metal skeleton complete with ears and eyes. It had a metal plate welded on to it's chest with the letters:

**E N D O # 1**

"Sooo. You're the bot I need huh?" Quin asked it. "So uh. How exactly do _I_ turn you on? And I don't mean sexually." She laughed weakily at her joke. Maybe calling out it's name would work. "Oh ENDO1~" Quin called out hopefully. It didn't react. " _Welp, That sure as fuck didn't do shit."_ She noted while poking it with a finger. Quin shifted her balance and studied the animatronic carefully, as if she expected that staring at it would answer her question. Granted, that only worked for ENDO2s, not ENDO1s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dislike how I'm at like book/season/ whatever you wanna call it 3 in my brain, and I'm having to write all the beginning stuff first when I reallyyyy just wanna get to the fun and chaos.


	6. Of Endoskeletons and Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin makes a mess, Pisses off an Endoskeleton, and hides in a closet with a golden secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to repost due to a browser error

_"What if it's because the the power is off?"_ Quin wondered. She glanced around at the heads and snorted. _"Honestly, whatever moron that decided to creep out whoever came in here just made more work for those that have to fix the bots."_ She walked over and picked up a yellow one, a chica head with pinkish eyes stared up at her blankly. The problem with the eyes is that in order to put the heads on an Endoskeleton, was that you would have to unscrew the eyes, and they did _not_ come out easily. After a moment, she put it back and glanced over at ENDO1. She half hoped it would activate if she picked up something she probably shouldn't touch, but it was as still as ever- or was it? Quin tilted her head suspiciously. She was sure it had been staring at the wall, but now, the eyes were looking straight at her. Nothing else seemed to have moved, just the eyes. _"Ok, so either you are motion activated, or.."_ A grin slowly spread as she wondered if she could piss it off.

Casually, Quin picked up the chica head again and pretended to look it over while talking aloud. "You know, I never understood _why_ endoskeleton were assigned the job of making the simple repairs to animatronics and the building itself, I mean, half the time they are so useless they just stand there as you yell and wave your arms about trying to get them to understand you." Quin snorted and tossed the head into a shelf with a crash as several items fell off and hit the floor. "A _real_ human mechanic is far better then a simple minded animatronic that spends most of its time guarding a table that doesn't even matter, and organizing the parts room." She continued while tossing a bonnie head into a corner. A freddy head quickly followed letting out a loud HONK as it hit the wall.

"And of course, when you do _need_ one, they just sit there staring at a wall and ignore you trying to get them to help." Quin meandered over to the breaker box she spotted and slammed it open with a bang. "I mean, isn't their fault I suppose. I'd say that would be whoever the hell originally made the program." She flipped all the switches to their proper position and turned around. The endoskeleton still hadn't moved, but when she met its eyes, she swore she could see genuine anger in them. _"Neat trick considering you are supposedly dead."_ Something about the table remark occurred to her. "Why _do_ you guard that table?" She asked curiously. _"Wait.. Didn't springy mettion something about a-"_ Quin's eyes lit up. 

Walking over, she reached over the table and turned off the lights with the switch right beside the Endoskeleton, and then ducked under the table. She closed her eyes and started to count. _"One... Two... Three..."_ A surprisingly loud creak from over her head popped her eyes open and she grinned, waiting patiently. The endoskeleton had moved, but strangely quiet as it moved around. _"Now that is a neat trick considering that the floor is tile and you are metal."_ Goosebumps crawled up her arm and she instinctively rolled out around from under the table. A sharp bang echoed in the small room as the endoskeleton crashed onto the floor where she'd just been.

Quin jumped up and hit the light switch as ENDO1 scammbled out from under the table. "Heyyyy, friend." She said, falsely cheerful as she backed up torwards the door with her hands held out in front of her. "Sorry for the mess, but I really needed you up and about." The endoskeleton stood up slowly and regarded her coldly. "So, um. I'm Quin, and I kinda need your- WHOA!" Quin yelped and ducked as the endoskeleton picked up a freddy and threw it at her. "That's not nice to freddy!" She hollered while diving into the hallway. The endoskeleton threw more heads as she fled. " _I think I pissed it pissed it off a little too well._ " She laughed at herself and opened one of the store room doors. She heard the endoskeleton coming into the hallway and quickly ducked inside, closing the door behind her.

Surprisingly, there was light inside; in the form of a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. The room was tiny and deep, more of a walk in closet then an actual storage room and it too, had wood shelving from floor to ceiling like the parts room, but instead of heads of tools, they had buckets of paint, and boxes sitting on them. Quin moved further down, looking curiously at the shelves as she walked, other then paint and boxes, there were also party hats, stacks of paper, cups and plates wrapped in plastic, crayons, and small bottles of glue and.. _Glitter?_ She wondered while picking up a bottle and eyeballing it. She put the bottle back carefully; for the shelves did not look all that sturdy up close.

There was a tall form standing at the end of the hall covered in what looked like curtains and she paused. " _Another endoskeleton maybe?"_ She wondered reaching up and pulling them off one by one. _"Although I'd swear there was only supposed to be one here."_ She struggled wuth the last one, a heavy purple one embroidered with yellow stars. "Damnit, come off." she growled. With a final tug, the last curtain fell off and landed at her feet. She stepped back and looked up at the face of an orangish yellow bear, and jumped back with a strangled gasp.

"Holy fucking shit." Quin whispered aloud as she stared up at it. _"It can't be."_

**_"SPRING FREDDY?!"_ **


	7. The Golden Boys Past.

_< ><><><><><><><><><>_

The first ever band created by Henry Emily was known as the Golden Boys. It comprised of three well known animatronics at the time, two bears, Fredbear, and Spring Freddy and one rabbit, Spring Bonnie. Two of them were actually suited animatronics that were often worn by human actors who took on the roles, played music and sang songs during their early stages of creation. But the children didn't know that. The customers didn't know that. And most of the employees didn't know that. 

They were named after the locking mechanisms that kept them together; Springlocks. Spring Freddy, was a golden bear suit reaching about six feet in height just like his counter part Spring Bonnie, who was a rabbit of the same color. Both were more orange colored then Fredbear, and a good five inches shorter. They were considered by many to be brothers, with the Springs much younger by two-three years.

After the fire that destroyed the Fazbear Family Dinner and took Henry Emily's life, only Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were officially reacquired and Spring Freddy was believed to be lost or destroyed. Until now that is..

_< ><><><><><><><><><>_


	8. Bit of a Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Vanny pov)
> 
> Paces while in the office,   
> Texts a grumpy person  
> Endoskeleton falls from the ceiling.

* * *

Vanessa paced restlessly within the security office. She was starting to get hot in her suit, especially now with her systems malfunctioning due to her suit's head getting damaged by the marionette. _"How did it go all wrong?"_ She wondered while gazing at a kid's drawing of smiling potatoes -she thought they were anyway- Today's plan was pretty simple. She was supposed to meet the new owner and assess the level of threat -or lack there was- and how competent they were, then distract them and dig through the manager's office. Unfortunately she'd been distracted when she was cleaning out the desk and had been forced to retreat. Vanny grimaced. Her boss wasn't going to be very happy about this. As if reading her mind, her phone lit up and beeped from the desk where she'd put it for safe keeping. She winced and moved to pick it up as it chimed again.

 **~4:25** pm **~**  
 **M:** **Vanny** , **Report**.

 **~** **4:25** pm **~**  
 **M:** **Vanessa** , **why** **isn't** **your** **suit** **transmitting**

 **~4:26** pm **~**  
 **M:** **Vanny!** **Report** **Now!**

She unlocked her phone. " _Such an impatient ass sometimes._ She thought mildly annoyed.

 **~4:26** pm **~**  
 **Vanny: I** **am** **sorry** **sir**. **I am** **d** **ealing with** **a** **bit of a situation right now.**

 **~4:27** pm **~**  
 **M: What type of situation?**

Vanny sighed and flopped into the office chair.

 **~4:28** pm **~**  
 **Vanny: Nothing I can't deal with. You don't need to worry.**

 **~4:28** pm **~**  
 **M: Normally I would let this go, but you forget I am always watching. Your vitals showed a sharp increase in blood pressure, respiratory rate and heart rate. That indicates you suffered pain or were doing some other task that is not required as of now.**

Vanny groaned and faceplamed.

 **~4:30** pm **~**  
 **M: Especially since you informed me that you were only** _ **meetin**_ **g the new owner. Nothing else that would require that kind of activity.** _ **And,**_ **I would still be able to interface with your suit and get a clear current vital rating, which, I can not.**

 **~4:31** pm **~**  
 **Vanny: I thought you trusted me to take care of myself.**

 **~4:31** pm **~**

**M: Report. Now.**

**~4:32** pm **~**  
 **Vanny: Simply put, The new owner is a young girl who's turning twenty in about four days. She's not exactly a threat, although she does have some knowledge on the animatronics and seems to have a good idea of how to use them. She does have the fashion sense of a lazy highschooler and has dyed her hair far too much to be professional in my opinion, but other then that, she seems normal. I swear I saw her eyes glowing, but that could have just been a trick of light.**

 **~4:35** pm **~**  
 **Vanny: Or contacts.**

 **~4:36** pm **~**  
 **M: The situation Vanny. Now. I don't have all day to read your ramblings. If she's not a threat, then so be it.**

Vanny glared at her phone for a minute. " _Ramblings? Excuse me?"_ She blinked then sigh inwardly. _"Might be having a bad day.. I know I'm not his top worry as of current times."_ She looked down at her phone for a minute before relying.

 **~4:39** pm **~**  
 **Vanny: Short story, The marionette attacked me while I was in the office looking for ##### and I had to retreat to the security office. Unfortunately during the process, the vanny head became severely damaged and the marionette decided to lock me in the office while it went to deal with the kid.**

 **~4:42** pm **~**  
 **Vanny: The marionette acted a little odd and mettioned Henry and called him daddy. It seemed to know why I was here to begin with.**

 **~4:43** pm **~**  
 **M: I didn't think a marionette would be into that. But to each their own I suppose. Do you require aid in getting out?**

Vanny stared in surprise. _"Did he really just make that joke?"_

 **~4:44** pm **~**  
 **Vanny: I should be fine. The kid survived and the power's on now. They said that an endoskeleton should be able to get me out and ran off. This kid seems to have a death wish considering they want to activate another potential threat. But I'm more concerned about the marionette knowing why I was here.**

 **~4:47** pm **~**  
 **M: Henry was never a stupid person. And he definitely knew about it. For now however, I want- No. I** ** _need_** **you to stay low profile. If you can learn about it, then, do so and report back. In the meantime, consider yourself free to do as you wish. I will send a friend to help you with the Vanny suit. And THAT is not an option. Your systems needs to be readjusted.**

 **~4:49** pm **~**  
 **Vanny: Yes Sir. Just,** _ **please,**_ _ **tell them that**_ _ **I hand made it and it's not for sale. Getting tired of offers to buy it.**_

 **~4:50** pm **~**  
 **M:I find that rather flattering honestly. And no promises. Don't contact me. I'll contact you when I'm open. Remember, look out for any abnormalities.**

 **~4:51** pm **~**  
 **Vanny: Do glowing eyes on a human count?**

She didn't receive a reply, not that surprised her. Considering that he usually had time for her and enjoyed discussions, the fact he snapped at her to just get on with it, told her he was having problems on his end. _"_ _No wonder really. He's managing so many other people and alot of plans."_ _She stood up and started pacing again; feeling trapped within her own suit. She constantly ran her fingers through her hair and paused._ _"_ _I need to redye my streaks."_ Vanny had seven small colored streaks in her brown hair, mimicking the rainbow. This little dye, she felt, was the perfect amount for a younger generation of business owners. William himself had adopted a similar style and it worked well with his suits.

A loud thump came from the ceiling and she sharply looked up. Another couple thumps and a screeching of metal on metal echoed abover her head and bits of paster and drywall fell from the ceiling. "Vanny! Move yer ass into the corner!" Bellowed a voice from her left. She spun around and was met by a grinning red head wearing a flashy purple shirt and covered in glitter and green paint standing on the other side of the glass. Vanny stared dumbfounded. Another screech and plaster rained on her head as she grabbed her mask and pressed herself into a corner. A mostly square piece of the ceiling abruptly crashed down on to the floor along with a sliver endoskeleton, also covered in glitter, paint, and dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Vanessa Created the Vanny suit. However, she did NOT create or add programs to it. That was someone else.


	9. Read me if you care about this

HELLO! Hi, it's me, QuinRenee93, _but_ you already knew that. Anywho, i have a couple things to tell you.

First: Sorry about the lack of updates, but I needed a small break..and got side tracked by stupidity in realm we know as real life. So yea, sorry about that.

Second: I'm going to redo this story. Yes, Again. It's just everytime I think I'm happy, I'm reread what I have, and decide NOPE. Don't worry, trust me, I do the same thing when I'm building in minecraft or creating pixel art. And everytime, it gets better!

Third: Now despite the fact that _Nobody_ bothers talking to me, I'm sure you're wondering about other stories and fictional stuff I was gonna make, well, it will come when it's ready. It takes time to smooth the bugs out you know.

Fourth: I'm going to make a discord server soon, so if you _do_ care about the story and wanna talk to me because I'm a lonely person, that will be available.

I think that's all. 

_Toodles, my lovely cult of insanity~_


End file.
